familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Dow (1606-1659)
Henry Dow (1606-1659) 1637 English Immigrant to America Vital Stats * Son of Henry and Elizabeth (Marche) Dow * 1606 (est) : Birth in Runham, County Norfolk, England * 1606-Oct-6 : Baptized in Runham, County Norfolk, England * 1631-Feb-11 : Marriage (1) to Joan/Joanne unknown (1605-1640) - widow of Roger Nudd, son of Thomas or John Nudd - at Saint Margaret, Ormesby, Norfolk, England. * 1637-Apr-11 : Received permission to leave England with Joan, four children, and a servant, Anne Manning, on either [http://www.packrat-pro.com/ships/johndorothy.htm The Rose of Yarmouth]'' or ''John & Dorothy ship. * 1638-May-02 : Became a freeman in Watertown, Middlesex Co, Massachusetts. * 1640/1 (est) : Marriage (2) to Margaret Cole (1610-1676) of Dedham, Norfolk Co, MA * 1643/4 (est) : Moved to Hampton, Rockingham Co, New Hampshire. * 1659-Apr-21 : Died in Hampton, New Hampshire. Biography Henry's brother, Francis, had settled in Salisbury, MA, and was a proprietor in 1640. However, in 1664, he returned to England. Another brother, Thomas, settled in Newbury between 1635 and 1642. He later moved to Haverhill where he died on May 31, 1654. The Dows lived in Ormesby until their decision to emigrate. Upon receiving permission to leave the country, they left for New England on April 11, 1637. On Feb 11, 1630/1, Henry Dow married Joan, widow of Roger Nudd. She had a son by her first marriage, Thomas Nudd, who came with the Dow family to Massachusetts and is the ancestor of the Nudd family of Hampton. Joan died in Watertown, MA, and was buried June 20, 1640. Shortly after her death, in late 1640 or early 1641, Henry married Margaret Cole. In 1643/4, Henry, Margaret, and their children moved to Hampton, NH, and bought John Sanders' house and lot where later the John J Leavitt store was located. Henry's homestead was owned and occupied by descendants until 1854. * 1655-1656 : representative to the general court * 1651 : selectman Will dated April 16, 1659, and proved Oct 4, 1659, bequeathed property to wife Margaret; sons Henry, Joseph, Daniel, Thomas, Jeremiah; and daughters Mary and Hannah. On Oct 23, 1661, Margaret Dow married Richard Kimball, of Ipswich, who was previously married to Ursula Scott. Children Children of Henry Dow and Joan Nudd # Thomas Dow (1631-1641) - baptized at Ormesby, Dec 27, 1631 - buried at Watertown July 10, 1641 # Henry Dow (1634-1707) - m. first Hannah Page in 1659 and second Mary Hussey in 1704. # Child Dow (1635/6) - died young either at the sea or in Watertown, MA # Joseph Dow (1638-1703) - m. Mary Sanborn in 1662 Children of Henry Dow and Margaret Cole # Daniel Dow (1641-1718) - m. Elizabeth Lambrey / Res: Haverhill, MA # Mary Dow (1643-1731) - died unmarried # Hannah Dow (1649-1704) - m. Jonas Gregory of Ipswich # Thomas Dow (1653-1728) - m. first Sarah Wade and second Susannah Hill in 1684/5. # Jeremiah Dow (1657-1723) - References * Genealogical and Personal Memoirs Relating to Families of Boston and Eastern Massachusetts, Vol III, pg 581-583, by William Cutter, Publ 1908. Google Books reliable source * Early New England Families * [http://www.packrat-pro.com/ships/johndorothy.htm Passenger list of The Rose of Yarmouth or John & Dorothy ship] * History of the town of Hampton, New Hampshire Category:Non-SMW people articles